Des regrets aux remords
by Alc'hweder
Summary: En voyage d'affaires à Albuquerque, Nouveau-Mexique, Hermione tombe sur une personne avec laquelle elle avait rompu le contact depuis des années.


Bonne année !

Cela fait des mois que je n'ai rien réussi à écrire. Finalement, au cours d'un après midi chez mo. moi. simplement, j'ai décidé de m'y retenter. Et voici une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête, et qui, écrite, n'a pas tourné exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Comme d'habitude ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Incartade<strong>

Sa valise suivait péniblement Hermione Weasley alors qu'elle montait les quatre marches du perron du _Route 66 Hostel_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la façade envahie par le lierre et laissa s'échapper un soupir. Les sorciers… Ils ne choisissaient vraiment pas les endroits les plus attrayants pour dissimuler leurs retraites. Mais lorsque la tenancière vint lui ouvrir, la juriste découvrit un salon très _cosy_, agrémenté de canapés moelleux et d'une cheminée où les flammes dansaient gaiement. Il y régnait une chaleur accueillante et bienvenue après avoir subi le froid mordant provenant des montagnes. La petite femme ronde qui lui avait ouvert la conduisit devant un bureau qui devait servir d'accueil depuis des dizaines d'années vu le nombre d'égratignures et de tâches d'encre qui en abîmaient le plateau.

_ Vous devriez porter vous-même votre valise dans la rue. Les Moldus se terrent peut-être à l'intérieur à cause du froid mais ils ont des yeux pour voir. Et des rideaux ajourés.

_ Très bien.

L'anglaise fit un tour de main en direction de son bagage et la valise se laissa tomber au sol. Dans son mouvement, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était soulagée.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine ici. Je n'accueille que des sorciers, précisa un peu tard la tenancière qui ne s'était toujours pas présentée. Voici vos clefs. Vous êtes au premier étage. Première porte à gauche. Puis dernière porte toujours à gauche. Et enfin, cinquième porte à droite. Vos collègues sont sortis déjeuner.

_ Merci Mrs…

_ Sibley. Je vous laisse monter. J'ai un esprit frappeur qui vient d'élire domicile dans ma cave et dont je n'arrive pas à venir à bout. Je suis sûre que c'est ce satané Makona qui me l'a envoyé. Ces sauvages n'apprendront jamais.

Ces récriminations s'estompèrent alors qu'elle refermait la porte du fond et s'enfonçait dans une autre partie de l'établissement. Hermione ne dit rien, se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir. Ainsi ils ne l'avaient pas attendu. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir : elle avait plus de quatre heures de retard. Tout ça à cause de Ron. Encore une fois. Il avait oublié de prévenir leur baby-sitter et elle avait loupé son Portoloin en en cherchant une autre qui pourrait se présenter à la dernière minute. Il avait prétexté que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Quelle aurait dû s'en charger. Comme si elle en avait eu le temps. Elle avait passé ces trois derniers mois à préparer cette conférence internationale. Il avait du temps lui. Ce n'était pas son travail au magasin qui le maintenait réveillé pendant la moitié de la nuit pour préparer les dossiers, gérer les intervenants et leur désirs loufoques - cet imbécile de ministre français qui s'obstinait pour venir jusqu'à Albuquerque en pegasus. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour lui faire comprendre que le déguisement magique de sa monture sur une aussi longue distance provoquerait trop de perturbations magiques.

Alors ce matin, Hermione s'était énervée. Elle avait accusé Ron de ne lui apporter aucun soutien, d'être bien content de profiter du fait que ce soit elle qui les fasse vivre pendant qu'il paressait toute la journée. Rose s'était mise à pleurer. Ron l'avait prise dans ses bras et sans en regard pour Hermione, l'avait emmitouflé dans l'affreux manteau que Molly avait tricoté pour sa petite fille et était sorti, emportant le poupon brailleur, lui murmurant les mots tendres qu'il ne réservait plus qu'à elle. Hermione se doutait qu'il s'était rendu au magasin. Mais cela n'avait fait que l'énerver encore plus. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait que cela ne faisait que maintenir cette foutue boutique à flots n'aidait pas son frère ? Au contraire, George s'accrochait à un rêve qui tournait au cauchemar. Et Ron l'encourageait. Au détriment de sa propre carrière. Il aurait pu faire tellement mieux. Devenir quelqu'un d'important. Il gâchait tout.

Hermione poussa son troisième soupir depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Albuquerque. Elle se secoua. Elle planifiait ce week-end de Rencontres Internationales sur la Coopération Magique en matière de Criminalité depuis des mois et elle tenait à ce que ce soit une réussite. Il y avait une promotion à la clef. Si tout se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu, elle deviendrait la plus jeune membre du Magenmagot depuis deux siècles. Il était hors de question que ces problèmes conjugaux viennent se mettre au travers de son objectif. Et puis elle allait rencontrer des personnalités, des juristes et des professeurs de droit magique qu'elle avait rêvé de rencontrer depuis ses premières années d'étude en droit. Elle esquissa un geste vers sa valise mais se ravisa et l'attrapa par la poignée. Elle grimpa péniblement l'étroit escalier jusqu'au premier étage et chercha sa chambre dans le dédale des couloirs magiquement modifiés du _Route 66 Hostel_.

ooOoo

Hermione resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre celle doublée de fourrure d'hermine. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Albuquerque, situé au Nord du désert de Chihuahua, aurait à subir le mordant des monts Sandia. Mais la montagne n'était pas loin. Le Portoloin de secours l'avait déposé au pied du Pic Sandia. Elle avait pris le Sandia Peak Tramway et avait eu le temps d'observer le paysage à la végétation basse. Les prospectus présentés dans la cabine du téléphérique qu'elle était seule à occuper prévenaient les Moldus de faire attention aux ours et couguar. Finalement, cette mise en garde devait s'adresser également aux sorciers imprudents mais en hiver, Hermione doutait qu'elle court un véritable danger seule au milieu des cactus. Déambulant maintenant dans la ville, elle se disait que le froid aurait plus rapidement eu raison d'elle qu'un gros matou probablement autant frigorifié malgré sa fourrure.

Elle avança vers le centre-ville, vérifiant les vitrines des lieux de restauration tachant d'apercevoir ses collègues. En passant devant un cinéma à la devanture assez atypique, elle se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas offert ce petit plaisir Moldu. Mais à la vue du film à l'affiche, elle se ravisa. Et puis elle n'avait pas le temps. Il lui fallait vraiment retrouver ses collègues à temps pour mettre au point les derniers détails de la conférence du lendemain. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que trop tard la masse sombre qui débouchant de la rue parfaitement perpendiculaire à l'américaine, s'engagea sur son trottoir. La silhouette avançait tête baissée, ne prêtant pas non plus attention à son entourage et l'inévitable ne put être évité. En percutant la large poitrine de l'inconnu, Hermione perdit son équilibre et, glissant sur une plaque de verglas, elle se serait retrouvée dans une posture très humiliante si l'homme ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras.

_ Ca parrr alorrrs ! Herrrmione !

Cet accent rocailleux n'était pas inconnu à la juriste bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu depuis des années. Elle leva les yeux pour vérifier ses pronostics.

_ Viktor ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Elle se dégagea rapidement de ses bras qu'elle devinait toujours aussi forts que dans ses souvenirs et chassa les idées qu'ils lui ramenaient en tête.

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tu es seule ?

Il la regardait avec ce regard que ses broussailleux sourcils ne pouvaient rendre que sérieux mais où elle percevait une certaine malice qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. En fait, elle lui trouvait un air jovial qui lui paraissait complètement déplacé. Il s'agissait de Viktor Krum, taciturne bulgare. Un peu plus, malgré son physique particulier, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Elle fronça ses sourcils, perturbée. Elle se serait bien passée de cette rencontre et ce qu'elle impliquait de souvenirs.

_ Oui. Non. Je cherche mes collègues. Je suis ici pour le travail.

_ Il y avait un grrrroupe de brrrritanniques au _Kokopelli's Inn_. C'est de l'autrrrre côté dans la vieille ville. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

_ Ca ira merci.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée.

_ Herrrmione !

Elle soupira.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu rrrrestes longtemps ?

_ Je repars demain soir.

_ On peut se voirrrr avant ? Un verre entre deux vieux amis.

_ Je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps.

_ Ne te fais pas prrrier, Hermione. Ca fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

Que pourrait-il se passer en effet ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à prendre un verre avec un ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps ? De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Et avec cet air jovial si extraordinaire, Viktor paraissait bien inoffensif. Il semblait une autre personne.

_ D'accord. Je suis au _Route 66 Hostel_. Tu passes me prendre vers 19h ? Mon Portoloin est à 20h30.

_ A demain.

ooOoo

La conférence avait été un succès. Tout s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu et alors qu'elle descendait de l'estrade après avoir prononcé le discours de clôture, Ministre de la Magie américain, Armand Montgomery, l'avait félicité en personne. Elle en avait rougi de fierté. Même maintenant, tandis qu'elle fouillait sa valise en quête d'un vêtement qui ne fasse pas enterrement, elle sentait sa poitrine se gonfler d'orgueil. Le siège au Magenmagot était à sa portée.

Finalement, elle referma sa valise d'un geste rageur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de passer du temps avec Viktor. C'était stupide. Des années après qu'elle ait rompu le contact, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Ses joues rougirent de plus belle alors qu'elle se remémorait les dernières lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il s'étonnait, s'inquiétait, s'indignait puis avait exigé d'elle qu'elle lui réponde mais elle s'était abstenue. Elle allait se marier. Et cette correspondance ne pouvait plus continuer. Pas alors qu'elle allait prononcer des vœux qui la lierait corps et âme. Elle allait se donner à un homme qu'elle aimait alors et elle voulait se donner toute entière. Sa relation épistolaire, mais si peu platonique, avec Viktor ne pouvait trouver sa place dans la vie qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Pendant un temps, elle avait été sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Maintenant…

Maintenant elle s'irritait de n'avoir apporté avec elle que des costumes tristes et sévères. Ils convenaient parfaitement au but premier de ce voyage. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter de sa tenue. Après tout, il s'agissait d'à peine une heure. D'un verre et d'une conversation sage. Puis elle prendrait le Portoloin qui la ramènerait dans la brume poisseuse de Londres où Ron et elle avait élu domicile. Elle retrouverait son mari qui ne lui parlait plus et sa fille qui pleurait trop. Non, elle n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter de sa tenue pour ce soir. Et pourtant, cinq minutes avant l'heure, elle enfila une robe droite noire et d'un coup de baguette, l'orna d'un motif plus attrayant. Puis elle contempla son image dans le miroir et fit quelques ajustements avant de se trouver satisfaite. Viktor pénétrait juste le salon de l'hôtel lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier. Il l'aida à s'enrouler de sa cape avant d'aller affronter une nouvelle fois les morsures du froid de la capitale du Nouveau-Mexique.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à une taverne de la vieille ville. Moldue très clairement. Et très américaine. Enfin, une Amérique de préjugés : chapeaux de cowboys et musique country. Pour le moment, les quelques danseurs suivait le rythme que crachait un vieux jukebox mais une affiche devant la petite estrade annonçait pour plus tard dans la soirée une heure de reprises des « Plus Grands Tubes de la Country par Rayna Claybourne ! ». Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à une autre époque. Une époque un peu rustre. Un peu simple. Une époque où la bière et la musique pouvait combler son homme. Ron aurait adoré. Son sourire s'effaça.

Ils s'installèrent à une table près du bar. Elle préférait.

_ Alorrrs ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Tout. Tu vas bien ? Tu en as l'airrrr en tout cas.

_ Ca va.

Un silence s'ensuivit que Viktor finit par rompre.

_ On ne va pas rrrrester à se rrrregarder dans le blanc des yeux.

_ C'est toi qui as tenu à m'inviter.

_ Parrrrle moi de toi. De ton trrrravail. De ton marrr…

_ Tu joues toujours au Quiddich ?

Viktor eut un sourire ironique. Puis commença à raconter. Il avait pris sa retraite d'Attrapeur deux ans plus tôt. La chute de trop.

_ J'ai remarqué que tu boitais légèrement.

_ Mon genou avait déjà subi deux frrrractures. Le Medicomage a fait ce qu'il a pu. Je suis entraineurrrr maintenant. Les amérrrricains sont très perrrrsuasifs quand ils vous veulent dans leurrrr équipe. Et puis, je me suis plu ici.

Il continua à parler. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait sa vie sur le Nouveau Continent, elle se détendit. Elle finit par le suivre et commanda également une bière. Elle était insipide, rien à voir avec l'âpreté des bières anglaises qui lui râpaient le palais. Mais elle n'était pas venue pour goûter les alcools locaux et bientôt elle goûta plutôt la conversation de son interlocuteur. Il était drôle. Il ressortait de lui une gaieté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui la surprenait. Elle se sentit très vite tout à fait à l'aise, s'étonnant même de la tension qui lui avait raidi les épaules au début de la soirée, et réclama une nouvelle bière à la serveuse. Elle commença à rire des blagues de Viktor puis à parler elle aussi. De son travail essentiellement. Des cas farfelus qu'elle avait eus à traiter lorsqu'elle était en stage. Et elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand Rayna Claybourne s'installa avec ses musiciens sur l'estrade et commença à chanter, cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le Portoloin et ses collègues étaient rentrés sans elle en Angleterre.

_Those high heels with that sun dress_

_Turquoise heart hanging 'round your neck_

Hermione se retourna soudainement vers le groupe et s'affola.

_ Merlin non ! J'ai loupé le Portoloin !

Elle s'affola et chercha à attraper sa cape qu'elle avait laissé un peu plus loin sur la banquette mais Viktor la retint en attrapant son avant-bras.

_ Attends.

_Red lips like wine, wanna drink 'em up_

_And keep on drinkin' 'til you make me drunk_

Elle le regarda d'un œil noir et chercha à se dégager mais sa main était ferme.

_ C'est trop tard maintenant. Ils ne te feront pas un nouveau Portoloin avant demain. Reste. On passe un bon moment non ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la sortie mais décida de se rasseoir. Ils passaient en effet un bon moment et cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue. Viktor n'enleva pas sa main de son avant-bras et elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle ne se formalisa pas non plus de son pouce qui commença à tracer doucement des cercles sur sa peau. Le silence semblait s'être installé de nouveau entre eux.

_Tied up hair, wanna let it down_

_And just let the rest fall to the ground_

_You take beautiful to the max_

_Can't help myself when you look like that_

Encore une fois, ce fut Viktor qui rompit le silence.

_ Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle.

_ Tu n'as jamais été aussi abîmé.

C'était une vieille blague entre eux. Mais ce soir, aucun des deux ne rit. Hermione gardait la tête baissée.

_Come a little closer, come a little closer_

_ Herrrrmione.

_ Non, tais toi.

_Come a little closer, girl the way you look tonight_

_My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you_

_ Herrrmione.

En répétant son nom, il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait retiré sa main qui lui caressait l'avant-bras. Mais cette main, il l'avait placé sous son menton et avait forcé la sorcière a relevé la tête et le regarder. Ses yeux posaient une question. Une question toute simple. C'était à elle de décider.

_Come a little closer, come a little closer_

Finalement, elle approcha ses doigts de son visage et caressa l'arrête anguleuse de son nez heurté par de trop nombreux cognards.

_Come a little closer, love the way you look tonight_

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse.

_My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you_

Elle la lui donna en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait cédé. Et maintenant qu'elle avait franchi cette première barrière, elle s'abandonnait, lui picorait les lèvres, passait sa main dans ses cheveux, caressait son visage, en parcourait le contour s'attardant sur ses arcades sourcilières avant de repartir à l'exploration de sa nuque. Lui n'était pas en reste. Il lui rendait baiser sur baiser et l'avait entouré de ses bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Il la sentait frémissante et se sentait gagné par l'excitation. Une excitation trop longtemps contenue. Il remonta sa main pour faire tomber une des bretelles de sa robe et commença à taquiner le creux de son cou tandis qu'elle exhalait un soupir de bien-être mais ils furent ramenés à la réalité par des sifflements approbateurs et des rires gaillards. La clientèle du pub avait repéré leur manège amoureux.

_ Viens.

Viktor prit la main d'Hermione, attrapa leurs capes et la conduisit hors de l'établissement non sans éviter quelques quolibets et coups d'œil appréciateurs. Il rabattait tout juste la porte qu'Hermione l'attirait de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il s'en réjouit et il ne cessa pas de taquiner sa gorge de ses lèvres en la dirigeant vers un porche sombre à l'abri de laquelle ils les firent transplaner jusqu'à chez lui. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son nouvel environnement. C'était au tour de Viktor de ne plus reconnaître cet être enflammé qui pressait contre son torse qu'elle avait déjà dénudé une bouche gourmande. Il frissonna tandis que cette même bouche s'attaqua à l'un de ses tétons, le taquinant du bout de la langue alors que les ongles d'Hermione traçaient cinq lignes blanches au niveau de son cœur. Il ne la laissa pas continuer. Il voulait aussi donner. Il avait imaginé cette nuit pendant des années. Il voulait qu'elle en garde un souvenir impérissable.

Il ne la repoussa que pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras. Il la souleva sans effort et plongea le nez dans son corsage, respirant son parfum et appréciant la naissance de ses seins qu'il gratifia chacun d'un baiser. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder où il allait. Bientôt, il la bascula sur son lit. Il la laissa un instant pour finir de se déshabiller. Elle resta allongée à le regarder, appréciant le corps à la fois déglingué et terriblement attirant qui se révélait à elle. Elle laissa son regard courir le long des muscles. Il la laissa un temps le contempler puis se rapprocha et se mit à genou. Elle voulut s'asseoir pour l'attirer vers elle mais il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait le laisser faire. Il lui retira ses chaussures l'une après l'autre puis plaça ses mains autours de ses cuisses et remonta doucement en relevant sa robe. Arrivé au niveau de l'élastique de son collant, il le releva délicatement et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son nombril. Il continua ensuite de lui retirer son collant en embrassant la peau qui se dévoilait à ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Il la sentait frémissante contre lui. Elle s'était complètement abandonnée à lui.

Elle ne le regretta pas cette nuit où il lui fit trois l'amour avant de la laisser s'endormir à l'aube au chaud dans le creux de ses bras. Alors qu'elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer dans le sommeil, elle se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait tenu à l'écart pendant si longtemps.

ooOoo

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel par des petits tapotements contre une vitre. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se demandant où elle était. Elle était bien en tout cas avec ce bras fort qui l'emprisonnait et reposait sur son sein. Elle se retourna et son visage se retrouva au niveau de celui de son amant. Elle reconnut Viktor et embrassa son menton couvert d'une barbe naissante avant d'être de nouveau dérangée par les tapotements contre la vitre. Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre inondée de soleil et se sentit soudain profondément mal-à-l'aise : Coquecigrue, l'hibou de Ron, frappait faiblement contre le carreau. Un sentiment désagréable commença à s'infiltrer insidieusement en elle. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Viktor en se concentrant pour ne pas le réveiller et alla ouvrir au hibou. Elle le recueillit dans le creux de sa main où elle lui permit de se reposer. Les hiboux domestiques ont beau être capables de prodiges magiques, ils leur coûtent beaucoup d'énergie et Coquecigrue n'était plus tout jeune.

Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle dépliait la missive.

_Bonjour _(Plusieurs mots étaient ensuite raturés.)_,_

_Je ne sais même plus comment t'appeler. Hermione ? Mione ? Mon amour ? J'ai l'impression que ces mots n'ont plus de sens…_

_Nous étions venus t'attendre à l'arrivée du Portoloin avec Rose. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Tes collègues nous ont dit qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais. Que tu devais sortir avec quelqu'un… _(Là encore, des ratures rendaient illisibles les quelques lignes suivantes.)

_Notre fille est si intelligente tu sais. Elle tient de toi pour ça. Parce que moi… Pendant que nous t'attendions dans la zone d'arrivée du Portoloin, elle a tendu le doigt vers cette affreuse chaussette et a prononcé son premier mot : « Maman ? ». Les autres se sont fichus de nous mais moi je savais qu'elle avait compris que tu devais arriver par là._

_Tu sais, tu es tellement peu présente en ce moment, que j'étais presque sûr que le premier mot que Rose prononcerait serait mon nom… Mais c'est le tien qu'elle a prononcé. Tu lui manques 'Mione. Elle a besoin de toi._

_J'ai besoin de toi. _

_Je t'aime. Je sais que je te déçois. Que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de tes attentes. Mais je t'aime. C'est à la fois le peu et le tout de ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Rentre vite s'il-te-plait. Rentre. 'Mione s'il te plait. Rentre._

_Ton Ron._

_ Herrrrmione ?

Dans la lumière de la fenêtre ouverte, un hibou dans une main et une lettre dans l'autre qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol, Hermione Weasley hoquetait entre chaque sanglot.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Et pardon pour les fautes qui restent :S Je n'ai pas présenté ce texte à ma Beta avant de vous le proposer x)<p> 


End file.
